Hui Yue/Techniques
Techniques Martial Arts * Velocity Flow - Ch 5 - A High King ranked movement martial art, given to him by Lan Feng. * Raging Strike - 'Ch 7 - Low practitioner ranked skill given to him by Rong Ming and Rong Xing. * '''Shattering Kick - '''Ch 7 - High disciple ranked skill given to him by Rong Ming and Rong Xing. * '''Stone Fist - '''Ch 7 - Low ranked skill given to him by Rong Ming and Rong Xing. *Qi Guard - Ch 7 - Lower Duke ranked defensive skill. Qi version of the spiritual energy shield that was gained after opening the middle dantian. Given to him by Lan Feng. *'Fire Spark - 'Ch 12 - Low Student ranked but with Lan Feng's fire affinity it can cause extreme burns. He got it from the Royal Acdemy. *'Transformation Weapons - Ch 24 - Middle King ranked attack skill. It transformes Qi into weapons (dagger, sword, bow). Given to him by Lan Feng. * Floating Qi Fan - Ch 72 - Low King ranked martial art attack skill. This was a fan that you could move by thought. If her Qi was of high enough quality she could use the fan as a means of gliding through the air. Given to him by Lan Feng. * Slashing Qi - Ch 72 - Low King ranked martial art attack skill. It allows you to solidify Qi into a blade which moves according to your desire and slashes through any defence. It is not the blade of a sword, but a blade of Qi. You cannot hold it, but it moves at your command. Given to him by Lan Feng. * Exploding Qi Flowers - Ch 72 - Middle King ranked martial art attack skill. Creates flowers from his Qi strands, and these flowers could be thrown, after which they would explode with a thought. Given to him by Lan Feng. Spiritual Arts *Earthen Spikes - Ch 83 - Creates spears composed of Earth in all varieties, uses this technique to sync his soul with the Earth element. Given to him by Lan Feng. *'Fire Spark '- Ch 83 - Uses Spiritual Energy instead of Qi, uses this technique to sync his soul with the Fire element. Given to him by Lan Feng. *'Earthen Hand '- Ch 83 - Given to him by Lan Feng. *'Fire Storm '- Ch 83 - Given to him by Lan Feng. *'Flame Sea '- Ch 83 - Given to him by Lan Feng. *'Spiritual Guard '- Ch 83 - Creates a Spiritual Energy shield. Given to him by Lan Feng. *Sacred Solarflare - Ch 323 - A High King Ranked skill *Earthly Tremor - Ch 338 - A High Saint ranked skill, it has a total of four masteries - *#Earthly Tremor, Shaking Earth *#Earthly Tremor, Shaping the Earth *#Earthly Tremor, Hand of Earth *#Earthly Tremor, Earth Grasping the Heavens Wu Wei Arts *Direhound's Immortal Strike - Ch 389 - A Sword Skill which was originally made for the use of claws and is usable in his wolf form. * Vigorous Emerald Dragon's Roar - Ch 393 - Sends out waves of Wu Wei which shakes or shatter the souls of people hit Ancestral World power Skills *Nine Heaven's Tribulation Lightning - Ch 401 - a skill from his previous life, the Blue Monk *Phoenix Descent - Ch 451 - a skill he learned while in the Trial of Fire *Double Moon - a skill from his previous life, an expert from Celestial Sword Sect